Dime por que
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: One-Shot. Bella siempre cantaba los viernes en un bar, se enamoro de él a primera vista, Edward iba pero ni sabia de su existencia, con los amigos de ambos, se dara el tan ansiado encuentro que ella soñaba


**Disclaimer: **_**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mis historias locas**_ (Edward, te adoro, pero no, no me perteneces)

Las 10 pm esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared, de nuevo estaba en este lugar, el lugar donde trabajo, no piensen que no me agrada o algo por el estilo, es solo que aquí viene la razón de mi dolor, ese dolor que no me quiere dejar aun cuando salgo de aquí para dirigirme a mi departamento o cuando estoy en la universidad, se preguntaran ¿por que no renuncio?, yo también me lo eh preguntado muchas veces, y siempre llego a la misma respuesta, "Él".

Bueno, ni siquiera les eh contado quien soy o en que trabajo, soy Isabella Swan, aunque me gusta más que me digan "Bella", solo Charlie y Renne "mis padres" o mis amigos me dicen Isabella, cuando me regañan o me reprochan algo.

¿Mi trabajo?, soy mesera y cantante en un conocido bar de Chicago, no piensen mal, este es un buen lugar, todos somos como una gran familia y yo por ser la mas pequeña por así decirlo, me cuidan mucho, el dueño Emmett McCarty de 28 años ah tenido que romper varias caras de clientes y mas para ayudarme. Él es muy divertido, pareciera que te pudiera matar en un segundo pero en realidad es una de las personas más dulces y cariñosas que eh conocido, al igual que su esposa Rosalie Hale, ella es la que me propuso cantar en el bar, una vez que me escucho cuando apenas tenia unos meses de haber entrado a trabajar, su hermano Jasper Hale a veces me acompaña tocando la guitarra.

Solo canto los viernes y por lo general canciones que me piden, pero hoy eh decidido cantar una que eh compuesto. Mi primera composición, el otro día se lo propuse a Rosalie y le ah encantado la idea, al igual que la canción. Ah tratado de sacarme el nombre de el chico que la inspiro, pero no ah podido hacerlo ya que "Él" es uno de sus mejores amigos, al igual que el de su esposo, para aclararlo mejor, "Él" y Emmett han ido a la universidad juntos, "Él" le presento a Rosalie, y "Él" es padrino de su boda. Creo que más claro no lo puedo dejar, seria incomodo que se enterara que era él, mi gran inspiración, aparte de que este ya tiene pareja. Tanya si no mal recuerdo, una chica mas creída de todas las que eh conocido, piensa que todos debemos besar el suelo por donde ella pisa, ja ... primero loca.

Él viene cada viernes con su hermana 3 años menor que él, Alice Cullen novia de Jasper y la mayoría de las veces también con su novia colgada al cuello. se me revuelve el estomago de solo verlos.

La primera vez que lo vi fue exactamente hace año y medio, justo el día que por primera vez que cante en este lugar. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi me caigo del escenario y eso que solo esta un poco grande el escalón, lo bueno que estaba cerca Emmett tomándome de la mano, solo por si acaso. Después de una sonorosa carcajada él mismo me dio el micrófono y se quedo aun lado solo por … ¿ acaso tengo que decirlo? Estaba a la mitad de la canción cuando lo vi, sentí que mi corazón se paro algunos segundos para seguir la tiendo con la mayor fuerza que pudo, en ese instante decidí que él seria mi inspiración, por él cantaría esa noche. Quien diría que desde ese momento mi corazón no latiría mas que por él, por su cabello cobrizo despeinado, por su sonrisa encantadora, por sus ojos verdes. Hubo un momento durante la canción donde creí que me veía, pero no, a quien veía era a una chica cerca del escenario con el cabello rubio rojizo, la que después seria su novia. Si, a la que no le quitaba la mirada era a Tanya, ni siquiera había notado mi presencia. En cuanto acabe la canción baje del escenario, tratando de disimular una sonrisa de felicidad, todos aplaudían, bueno… no todos, él estaba muy ocupado hablando con su nueva conquista. En cuanto pude le pedí a Emmett retirarme, él al notar que no me veía tan bien accedió. Corrí a mi vieja camioneta, regalo de Charlie, aun dentro de esta disimule estar bien, me fue fácil llegar a mi apartamento por que a esas horas de la madrugada no había tanto trafico. Al entrar al apartamento avente mi chaqueta al suelo y corrí a mi habitación a llorar, pueden creer que solo estaba exagerando pero era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien, la primera vez que mi corazón latía de esa forma, no podía detener mi llanto. Por primera vez desde que me mude al departamento agradecía poder estar sola, poderme dejar llevar por mis lagrimas y pensamientos ¿como era posible que en la misma noche que me había robado el corazón, también lo hizo pedazos? y lo peor es que ni se dio cuenta.

Acababa de salir después de ponerme el uniforme, cuando vi el piano arriba de el escenario, en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenia pianista, ¿por que había decidido que la melodía sea de piano sin saber tocarlo?, ¿quien lo va a tocar?

- No te preocupes ya hemos conseguido uno, tu solo preocúpate de estar lista – dijo Emmett detrás mío poniéndome sus grandes manos en los hombros adivinando mis pensamientos.

- ¿Pero quien?

- Es una sorpresa peque – dijo revolviéndome un poco mi cabello.

- ¿Sorpresa? - Si, la curiosidad me mataba.

- Si, y no hagas mas preguntas, que no voy a responder - dijo tratando de que parecer serio.

- ¿Como se me pudo haber olvidado? al rato va a venir Alice para arreglarte – dijo después de llevarse la mano a la frente disimulando sorpresa. Pero no le di importancia, ahora me importaba otra cosa.

- ¿Va a venir Edward? - Genial, ahora era yo quien no pudo disimular entusiasmo.

- Claro que va a venir, o si no ¿como podría venir ese duendecillo diabólico, eh?, acuérdate de que le castigaron su auto por como se volvió de loca con su ultimo viaje de compras – dijo con una gran sonrisa, siempre eh pensado que el sabe mis sentimientos por Edward Cullen desde la primera noche en que lo vi, cada vez que los veo a él con su novia, Emmett esta a mi lado dándome un apretón en el hombro.

- Tienes razón, cuando esta así, es mejor ni acercarse - Alice y yo nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas al poco tiempo de conocernos, lo raro de el asunto es que Edward y yo nunca nos hemos presentado. Yo simplemente lo veo y él ni sabe de mi existencia, podría pasar con un sombrero de frutas bailando "la macarena" y él ni en cuenta.

- Bueno, me voy a atender las mesas – dije alejándome y despidiéndome con la mano, él solo respondió sonriendo aunque se le notaba preocupado.

Eran las 11:30 y se veía entrar corriendo a la pequeña Alice, aunque teníamos la misma edad era mas baja que yo, y ni que decir que Emmett que es un grandulón. Sin decir nada y menos preguntar corrió hacia mi y me jalo a la parte de atrás, yo agradecía no tener nada en la bandeja, ni clientes que atender en ese momento, ya que había mas meseros que atendieran y aunque estaba todo lleno importaba, ya que tenia el permiso de Emmett y Rosalie para no trabajar mientras me arreglara y después de cantar. Eso se me hizo extraño ya que nunca me eh ido después de cantar, yo simplemente bajaba y seguía trabajando, aunque ellos me pidieran que por lo menos tomara un descanso.

- Vamos Bella que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Alice apurada cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

- Tenemos media hora Alice.

- Ves, ¡solo media hora! – dijo Alice como si fuera lo peor del mundo, yo solo pude rodar los ojos, lo mejor era no ponerme a discutir con ella.

- Si esa zorra de Tanya no hubiera molestado a Edward por teléfono, hubiéramos llegado mucho antes. Si que es resbalosa, aun no puede aceptar que la terminara.

- ¿Dijiste que terminaron?

- No, no terminaron, él la dejo – dijo dándole énfasis a lo ultimo, yo aun no salía de mi asombro.

- Pero, ¿porque? Si ella es perfecta para él, no debió dejarla – Si, aunque no lo crean, esa presumida se lo merecía más que yo. Aunque lo amara tanto, tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran y una de esas cosas era, que ella le convenía más y yo la estaba apoyando.

- ¿Perfecta esa cualquiera? Para nada, y si debió dejarla. La muy idiota lo engaño con su portero, Felix - Si que esta estúpida ¿como se atreve a engañar a Edward? si ya se, yo también fui tonta al tratar de apoyarla.

- Pobre, lo siento por él – era sincera cuando lo decía, él no se merecía tal cosa.

- Pues no deberías, ahora esta soltero y libre para ti – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Que! No, no ¿como crees?, que cosas dices Alice – Estaba segura de que mi cara era mas rojo que un tomate, ¿por que decía eso? ¿Acaso lo noto?

- Como que cosas digo, si se nota a leguas lo que sientes por él – dijo sonriéndome aun más. Si lo noto, no me queda duda, ¿contentos?

- Pero él ni sabe de mi existencia.

- De una forma es cierto, le eh hablado mucho de ti, pero aun así nunca te ah notado - Eso aunque ya lo sabia, me dolía más escucharlo, ustedes también estarían así si supieran que el ser que aman solo sabe que eres la persona ala que tortura su hermana con compras y demás.

- Lo siento – dijo dándose cuenta de mi reacción - Créeme cuando digo que se lo que te ah dolido al verlo con esa... ¿no crees que es tiempo de dejar de sufrir?- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, ¿tendré una oportunidad?

- Y es mejor que te des prisa, él es tan idiota que esta pensando en perdonarla - no dije nada, no podía decir nada, mi mente se quedo completamente en blanco.

Ella me soltó y tomo entre sus manos una bolsa que traía y me lo dio. No, no tengo ni una sola oportunidad, aun así tengo que salir al escenario, a estas alturas no me puedo echar para atrás.

Dentro de la bolsa estaba un lindo vestido strapples negro, con una gruesa línea debajo del pecho color plateado, sin decir nada más, me lo puse. Alice no me dejo verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí había, dijo que arruinaría la emoción o algo por el estilo. En eso entro Rosalie con unos rizadores para el cabello y se pusieron en marcha, no duraron mucho, dijeron que era por mi tipo de cabello. Alice me maquillo mientras Rosalie volvía con unos zapatos plateados con un tacón peligrosamente puntiagudo, un collar y unos aretes a juego. Me los puse y cuando por fin pude verme al espejo, casi quede en estado de transe, no creía lo que veía, la mujer que estaba frente a mi era hermosa, su larga cabellera café caía perfectamente en sus hombros, los rizos parecían completamente naturales, el vestido se veía a la medida, llegaba a la mitad de el muslo, los zapatos alargaban un poco mas las piernas, dándole una forma más estética, sentía como las lagrimas querían salir. Han de creer que lloro por cualquier cosa, pero no, al contrario, antes de conocerlo tenía años sin haber llorado así.

- Ni se te ocurra llorar Isabella – dijo Alice ¿por que tenia que decir Isabella?

- Pero...

- Nada de peros – Ahora fue Rosalie.

- Esta es la primera vez que canto una composición mía, les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a arreglarme- dije apenada.

- Como note íbamos a ayudar, si es una gran ocasión – dijo Alice alegremente con mucha emoción, más de la que debería diría yo.

- ¿Que estas tramando Alice? - No pude evitar preguntar a la vez que el pánico me invadía.

- Nada, como crees, es solo que esta loca que aveces se entusiasma demasiado – dijo Rosalie dándole una mirada reprobatoria. Aunque Emmett era un hermano mayor para mi, Rosalie a sus 25 años al igual que Edward y su hermano gemelo Jasper, era como una segunda madre, no dejaba relucir mucho sus sentimientos, más bien diría que casi nada, excepto para sus seres queridos, y me alegraba ser uno de ellos.

- Vamos, anda que falta poco para la media noche – dijo Rosalie. Ella y Alice pensaron que seria de lo más romántico que cantara a esa hora.

Llegamos a un lado del escenario, Rosalie me dio un abrazo de apoyo y Alice literalmente se me lanzo a los brazos. Lo bueno que no pesa tanto, pero si que tiene fuerza.

- todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – susurro al lado de mi oído, me soltó y me dio una gran sonrisa.

Lo busque con la mirada, pero nada, no estaba. Hasta me fije en la barra donde casi siempre estaba, pero solo estaba Emmett y Jasper a un lado de este, Emmett agito las manos encima de él, como si no me diera cuenta de su presencia. ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba ciega o que? podría asegurar que en casi todo el bar podrían verlo, y ahora mas mientas agitaba las manos, en eso vi que levantaba un gran pintarron, donde se veían marcadas las letras.

"¡te vez hermosa! y ¡tu puedes peque!".

Emmett no dejaba de gritar de emoción. Si, a veces puede quitar esa imagen de matón en el bar. A pesar de la distancia pude ver como estaba de sonrojado el pobre de Jass, al cual no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención. después de que Emmett bajara el pintarron, los dos me dieron una gran y amable sonrisa.

- Es hora – dijo Alice detrás de mí.

Rosalie se fue en medio del escenario y tomo el micrófono.

- Bueno, como todos los viernes, nuestra talentosa cantante y una parte importante de lo que es esta familia, Bella- dicho esto fui con ella, después de tomar el micrófono me deseo suerte, y se fue con Alice hacia donde estaban los demás.

En eso sentí a alguien a mi lado, voltee a ver y era él. Estaba con una increíble sonrisa, pero después se vio preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien? – yo solo pude asentir

- ¿Estas lista para empezar? – ¿empezar que?, al parecer noto mi mirada confundida

- Lo siento, soy Edward Cullen, y yo seré el que te acompañe con el piano – obvio que sabia quien era, pero… ¿por que iba a ser él? ¿Esto es un sueño?, díganme que no lo es.

Gire mi vista a donde estaban los otros, Alice daba brinquitos de felicidad, Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie, mientras los dos me sonreían y Jasper a un lado de Alice se encogía de hombros, articulaba con la boca un "suerte peque" y me daba una agradable sonrisa. Quería matarlos, pero para eso ya abría tiempo después.

- será mejor que empecemos, la gente va a inquietarse – susurro en mi oído y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

No dije ni media palabra, me acerque al piano y me recline en el. Vi como Edward se sentaba en el banco y se acomodaba.

- Esta noche es distinta, esta noche voy a cantar mi propia composición. Espero que sea de su agrado y que pueda llegar a su corazón el sentimiento que refleja en ella – dije al micrófono, no sabia de donde habían salido esas palabras pero al ver a mis amigos, note que ellos si y que además sabían a quien en realidad iban. Y yo que pensaba que era cuidadosa al estar cerca de ellos para que no lo notaran, si que tenía una idea errónea.

Empecé a oír esa melodía, aquella que solo había escuchado en la mente, me gire para tenerlo frente a mí. El me veía con tanta atención, me alegre al notar que se había aprendido las notas, me perdí en su mirada suspire una vez más ya que era momento de comenzar.

Quiero saber

de donde vienes

algo me dice

que a mi pasado perteneces

dime porque

te siento mío

si en esta vida

solo somos desconocidos

Por eso cuando tu la ves

me corre fuego por las venas

me falta el aire, me acelero

se me hace un nudo en la cabeza

Dime porque

si estoy o no te da lo mismo

no te das cuenta de que existo

y eso me duele

Dime porque (dime porque)

dime porque te necesito

me falta el aire, no respiro

y eso me duele

dime porque

Siento en la piel

tanta nostalgia

como quisiera

que en mi futuro aparecieras

Dime porque

te siento mío

si en esta vida

solo somos desconocidos

Por eso cuando tu la besas

me corre fuego por las venas

me falta el aire, me acelera

se me hace un nudo en la cabeza

No se en que momento empecé a llorar, pero no podía detenerme, como tampoco podía dejar de verlo mientras cantaba. Él me miraba confundido, por alguna razón su respiración se había vuelto tan agitada o más que la mía

Dime porque

si estoy o no te la lo mismo

no te das cuenta de que existo

y eso me duele

Dime porque (dime porque)

dime porque te necesito

me falta el aire, no respiro

y eso me duele

Dos almas separadas

que siempre volverán

Dime porque

si estoy o no te la lo mismo

no te das cuenta de que existo

y eso me duele

Dime porque (dime porque)

dime porque te necesito

me falta el aire, no respiro

y eso me duele

Dime por quee

uuuuhh

uuuuhh

porque

Aunque estaba apoyada en el piano, al final de la canción mis rodillas flaquearon haciéndome caer sobre ellas sin dejar de llorar, durante un largo minuto no pude escuchar ni un murmullo.

- Vamos, todos a bailar – se escucho el grito de Alice antes de que una estruendosa música empezara, al parecer el plan de Alice para distraerlos funciono, ya que se escucharon estruendosas carcajadas y gente bailando, después de un rato se escucharon pasos acelerados que venían a mi dirección.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron mis amigos, trate de responder pero lo único que salía de mi eran lagrimas y sollozos, sentí unos grandes brazos en mis hombros y me levantaban con cuidado, sabia que se trataba de Emmett.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto una dulce voz, aunque apenas la había escuchado hace poco por primera vez ya la podía diferenciar de las demás, levanté la mirada, él estaba frente a mi completamente confundido y preocupado.

- ¿Tu que crees genio?- esa fue Rosalie.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero creí…, creí que – empezó a decir pero se detuvo.

- Olvídalo, es una locura.

- ¿Que creíste?- exigió saber Rosalie. Yo no sabía que hacer, por fin se estaban calmando los sollozos pero aun no lograba parar el llanto.

- Creí que me la cantabas a mí. Bueno, más bien que me la dedicabas a mi, pero olvídalo, es solo una estupidez – me dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse, sentía que todo dentro de mide hacia añicos, si no fuera por que me sujetaba Emmett, no cabía duda de que hubiera caído otra vez, ¿acaso creía que mis sentimientos era una simple estupidez?

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Alice, todos voltearon a verla menos yo que estaba petrificada, hasta Edward se detuvo y volteo a verla mas confundido de lo que estaba antes.

- es una estupidez, que por fin por un momento pienses con el corazón y tu simplemente lo tiras por el caño en cuanto puedes.

En eso se empezó a escuchar mi canción, no me sorprendí ya que ahí tenemos acostumbrados a grabar las canciones que se cantan, dice Rosalie que es por si algún día llega un caza talentos tendríamos material que enseñarle. Giramos a ver quien la había puesto, había sido Ángela, una amiga y también mesera del bar.

Edward se acerco a mí lentamente mientras Emmett me soltaba, se acerco cada vez mas, limpio con su pulgar la última lágrima que había caído sobre mi mejilla.

- ¿eh sido un idiota, cierto?- era mas una afirmación que pregunta en si.

- ¿Apenas te haz dado cuenta de ello? vaya que si haz tardado, eso yo lo supe en menos de 5 minutos de haberte conocido- contesto Rosalie antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

- Vaya, ni yo puedo salir en tu defensa amigo, ahora si Rosalie tiene toda la razón – dijo Emmett serio, pero aun así con un poco de burla.

- Bueno, es mejor que hablen en otro lugar, no creo que quieran seguir siendo el espectáculo chicos – dijo tranquilamente Jasper.

- Aun no, hay algo que quiero hacer- dijo Edward. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros reaccionara a sus palabras, él ya tenia sus labios rozando con los míos, cuando por fin reaccione le respondí el beso que se fue alargando cada vez mas, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos por falta de oxigeno.

- Wow – No me reprochen, es lo único que pude articular.

Él me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, la que todas las noches soñaba, y lo mejor era, que solo era para mi.

- ¿Donde haz estado todo este tiempo?

- Aquí mismo cantando para ti, solo que no te dabas cuenta- dije sonrojándome.

- Que ciego eh estado, pero ya nunca más - Fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos.

De eso ya 3 años, aun lo recuerdo, ya que es algo que nunca podré olvidar. Da la casualidad que esa noche si fue un caza talentos, y no solo le interese yo sino también Edward, estaba maravillado, y más cuando se entero que Edward también cantaba. Primero pensamos en declinar sus ofertas pero Alice dijo que seria un completo error.

- ¿Con quien hablas amor? - pregunto a mi oído. Aun no puedo dejar de estremecerme cuando me habla así.

- Con los bebes – dije acomodándome en la cama con dificultad

- Pero aun faltan 3 meses para que salgan ¿segura que te sientes bien?- pregunto con su famosa sonrisa torcida.

- Si, estoy bien, solo quería que ellos supieran nuestra historia de amor.

- No le crean todo lo que diga, ella en realidad estaba enamorada de Jasper- dijo susurrándole a mi ya enorme barriga.

- Eso no es verdad, del único que me eh enamorado es de ti, y fue en cuanto te vi – ¿como se atrevía a mentirles a nuestros bebes? Yo enamorada de Jass ja... esta loco.

- ya lo sabia, solo que me gusta escucharlo.

- Eres un tonto, pero te amo Edward.

- Y yo a ti Bella, con una completa y eterna locura.

**Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia que se me ah ocurrido**

**La canción es: "dime por que" de G6 **

**Me gustaría saber su opinión **

**Cuídense mucho**


End file.
